


getting into the swing of things

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Fluff, Het, Rare Pair, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: It's a long time since Caitlin's had a vacation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the Slow Sated Sunday prompt : http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1827693.html  
> This week's prompt I found via a web search (multiple variations, hard to attribute to anyone), and really kind of liked it. Take it where you can!Prompt: Do not imagine your OTP on a hammock. Don’t you dare think about Person B asleep on Person A’s chest, or how Person A’s foot is on the floor/sand so they can rock the hammock in hopes of keeping Person B blissfully, recuperatively asleep.
> 
> There's also a blink and you'll miss it crossover in there.

Caitlin was warm. 

Which, for someone who was always cold, even after Cisco's miraculous invention had worked to regulate her temperature, help her control her powers, was something of a novelty. 

And yet, here she was, the warm Hawaiian sun beating down on her from a cloudless blue sky, not even the barest hint of a breeze to ruffle her hair. That was only achieved when Joe moved his hand from the crown of her head, let it slide down her hair, onto the skin of her back, down further to rest on her hips for just a moment before sliding back up again. The motion stoked a different kind of warmth low in her belly and she shifted against him, felt as well as heard him chuckle. 

"Careful." His voice was low, amused. "It ain't gonna take much to tip this hammock over." 

It took more effort than it probably should for Caitlin to lift her head from its pillow on his chest, open her eyes to blink lazily up at him. The curve of his lips, the heat in his eyes as they met hers made her want to do a whole lot more than move against him. However, it would also require moving from this hammock and she really didn't want to do that right now. 

"We can't have that, can we?" Even to her own ears, her voice was sleepy and Joe's smile softened, one hand cupping the back of her head, the other resting on the small of her back, warm through the light shirt she was wearing. 

"Go to sleep." She felt like she should protest, like they should at least do something on their vacation, go sightsee, go into the house and prepare dinner for their hosts, something, anything to make themselves useful. It was a long time since she'd been idle; she wasn't sure she knew how to cope with it. 

Still though, Joe wasn't taking no for an answer. "Lou and Renee won't be back for hours," he pointed out. His friend and his wife both had left for work early that morning, leaving them the run of the house. "And we both need to relax... I'm sure a doctor somewhere ordered that for us." 

He was teasing, both in his tone and in the way that his fingers slipped under the hem of her shirt, fingers tracing the skin just beneath the waistband of her skirt. "Sleep." That was accompanied by a kiss to the top of her head, by a gentle rock to the hammock. His arms tightened around her as she let her head fall to his chest and closed her eyes. "You need this."

"So do you." It was a mumble that she hardly understood herself but when another kiss found the top of her head, she knew he understood her perfectly.


End file.
